youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Ain't That a B***h
Ain't that a B***h is the 19th song off Tha Carter by Lil Wayne. Lyrics Chorus Because the cops is watchin the streets is talkin Ya hoes is unfaithful ya family ungreatful Ya niggaz aint loyal you niggaz aint lawyers And everybody saw you and aint that a bitch! And this here is the carter oh! yo! and this here is the carter yo! oh! This one here is just to clarify the fact that I'm a muthafuckin mack This one here is just to verify the fact that I got straps on my back This one here is just to clarify the fact that the boy is back! oh! one Slick as I wanna be born to be hustla gonna be rich till I'm gone Gonna keep spittin this shit for the hustlaz gonna keep livin this shit I'm gutless Bet I'm gonna reap this when I'm gone defeat this while I'm here Gonna keep beatin this street shit in ya ear Gonna speak in every single street this year My shit beat in every jeep on every street this year Wizzle f baby ya'll niggaz can have the weezy I'm the birdman jr. junior I'm a man to another man to a bitch I'm a pimp in the whip I'm a hundred grand And in the streets I'm a money man And I'm a hunt it with the streets I get money in the streets like a hundred men A hundred proof in my other hand If ever fall spring back like a rubberband know what I'm sayin Chorus Because the cops is watchin the streets is talkin Ya hoes is unfaithful ya family ungreatful Ya niggaz aint loyal you niggaz aint lawyers And everybody saw you and aint that a bitch The cops is watchin streets are talkin Hoes is unfaithful ya family ungreatful Ya niggaz aint loyal you niggaz aint lawyers And everybody saw ya and aint that a bitch two Now all the bitches got me strollin wit my dick in my hand And these niggaz got me rollin with my clip on my hip But this is my land so prick dont trip cause k's dont jam and a nigga dont miss They tellin me I'm the shit like a nigga dont piss But nigga dont slip cause I'll kill a punk bitch word up! And I dont affiliate with niggaz I dont love neither bitches just money and drugs nigga Leave ya bitches ya money and drugs nigga Three to ya wisdom five more to ya mug nigga How many more do ya love nigga Cause I got plenty more to give out I aint never been a mouthpiece Ask ya reverend bout me I'm the young god Aim the shotgun at ya frame and bust boy Brain and guts leak in the drain and such pour Plain yuk at a fuck boy. fuck boy! Chorus three I'm a muthafuckin man so respect me as one or the tech meet ya ass son The tech heat ya ass son put ya fuckin chest beneath ya ass son Blooka blook blap bleep ya ass son (laughin) Nigga tryin to see his grandson and we Got niggaz in the pen tryin to see me wit a grammy Wanna be me and don't even understand me Could'nt see me even if you was standin with me I'm that damn convincing not invisible that mans invinsible And advance a little due to the pine My niggaz call me little russell crowe for my beautiful mind And I let you do the time I do the crime When the crowd call my name I bring my crew to the line Nigga thats s.q. and we fine nigga thats s.q. and we firrin nigga! - 2x Ha! wizzle f baby fa ya muhfuckin neck nigga Got streets in da buildin gotti in the buildin Kl, fee fee in the buildin rome, di, ceeti..